Survivor: Maluku
|season=4 |winner= Nick J. / |numberofepisodes= 13 |numberofdays= 15 |numberofcastaways= 18 |tribes= |maintwist=Island of the Votes |filminglocation= Seram Island, Maluku Archipelago, Indonesia |seasonrun=November 6, 2019 – November 22, 2019 |video= Survivor Maluku (Original Intro) |previousseason= |nextseason= }} Survivor: Maluku – Island of the Votes is the fourth season of the third generation Suitman's Survivor Series, which premiered on November 6, 2019 and ended with the winner reveal on November 22, 2019. It ended with Nick J. defeating Hudson J. and Max A. at the Final Tribal Council in a 6-2-0 vote. Production The fourth season was announced on September 26, 2019, alongside the season subtitle Island of the Votes. This is the first season of the Third Generation to be given a subtitle. Applications opened on October 13, 2019, closing three weeks later on November 3, 2019. 28 people applied, 10 were cut from the casting, and 18 went on to become the castaways competing in the game. The full cast was revealed on November 3, 2019, along with the tribal designations. This season, eighteen castaways were divided into two tribes of nine. The tribes are named after places in Maluku - Kelang, wearing brown, and Saparua, in green. On Day 7, the tribes merged into Auraora, wearing magenta. The series is produced and hosted by , with production assistance from . Twists Twists * Island of the Votes: A new regular island, where castaways meet with former Gen Two winners and , to play a game which could win them a vote-based power, or lose them their vote at Tribal Council. * Island Chest: A chest containing a major twist could be found, giving the holder the ability to open the chest and unleash said twist into the game. After two rounds, the chest must be passed to another player. ** Reverse & Revoke: The basic pre-merge Survivor format is reversed, so the players voted first, and then did the challenge after. Both tribes were required to vote one castaway out, with the challenge deciding which of the two castaways voted out stays, and which of the two goes home. * Tribe Switch: On Day 4, the Kelang and Saparua tribes underwent a tribe switch, mixing up the tribes in a school-yard pick. Powers * Hidden Immunity Idols: There was one hidden idol placed in each tribe camp, which could be found by correctly guessing the location in camp where it was hidden. * Extra Vote: This power enables the user to vote twice at a particular Tribal Council. * Ejector Seat: This power enables the user to leave Tribal Council. They cannot be voted out, but also cannot vote at Tribal. Final Results Contestants } | nowrap|'Caleb T.' | 15, Student Fairbury, NE | | rowspan="3" | rowspan="6" | 18th Place 1st Voted Out Day 1 | 7 |- | | nowrap|'Zac P.' | 18, Student Maryland, USA | | 17th Place 2nd Voted Out Day 2 | 8 |- | | nowrap|'Drew B.' | 16, Student Finland | | 16th Place 3rd Voted Out Day 3 | 6 |- | | nowrap|'Chris B.' | 21, HR Management Rhode Island, USA | | | 15th Place 4th Voted Out Day 4 | 4 |- | | nowrap|'Lorenzo R.' | 22, Business Student Miami, FL | | | 14th Place 5th Voted Out Day 5 | 7 |- | | nowrap|'Nathan G.' | 19, Nursing Student Alabama, USA | | | 13th Place 6th Voted Out Day 6 | 5 |- | | nowrap|'Ian S.' | 19, Student New York, USA | | | rowspan="12" | 12th Place 1st Jury Member Day 7 | 10 |- | | nowrap|'Chili L.' | 20, Slumdog Millionaire New Delhi, India | | | 11th Place 2nd Jury Member Day 8 | 11 |- | | nowrap|'JT A.' | 20, Landscaper Colorado, USA | | | 10th Place 3rd Jury Member Day 9 | 7 |- | | nowrap|'Alan D.' | 21, Marketing Student Glasgow, UK | | | 9th Place 4th Jury Member Day 10 | 7 |- | | nowrap|'Kyle W.' | 17, Astronomer Virginia, USA | | | 8th Place 5th Jury Member Day 11 | 9 |- | | nowrap|'Kat H.' | 22, Teacher Yorkshire, UK | | | 7th Place 6th Jury Member Day 11 | 14 |- | | nowrap|'Brian C.' | 21, Student Pennsylvania, USA | | | 6th Place 7th Jury Member Day 12 | 5 |- | | nowrap|'John B.' | 24, Nail Tech Boston, MA | | | 5th Place 8th Jury Member Day 13 | 11 |- | | nowrap|'Will S.' | 22, Accountant Buffalo, NY | | | 4th Place 9th Jury Member Day 14 | 6 |- | | nowrap|'Max A.' | 20, Substitute Teacher New Brunswick, Canada | | | Third Place Day 15 | 5 |- | | nowrap|'Hudson J.' | 18, Student Massachusetts, USA | | | Runner-Up Day 15 | 4 |- | | nowrap|'Nick J.' | 20, Wikia Whore Michigan, USA | | | Sole Survivor Day 15 | 0 |} * : Brian played a Hidden Immunity Idol, therefore 4 votes against him were not counted. * : Max played a Hidden Immunity Idol, therefore 1 vote against him were not counted. The Game * : A Extra Vote was used, allowing the user to vote twice at this Tribal Council. * : Saparua won the Immunity Challenge, but chose to give up immunity to Kelang. * : A Hidden Immunity Idol was used, negating all votes against the user. * : Due to a tie, there was a re-vote between the tied players. * : Following a deadlock vote, the two tied castaways drew rocks to decide who would leave. Voting Table } Caleb}} | Zac}} | Drew}} | Chris}} | Lorenzo}} | John}} | Nathan}} | Ian}} | Chili}} | JT}} | colspan="2" Alan}} | Kyle}} | colspan="2" | | Kat}} | Brian}} | | John}} | Will}} | Max}} | Hudson}} | Nick}} |- ! colspan="2"| Vote: | 7-1 | 8-0 | 6-1 | 4-3-1 | 7-0 | 4-2 | 5-1 | 10-5 | 10-3 | 7-1-1-1 | colspan="2"| 7-2-1 | 6-2 | colspan="2" nowrap| 1-1-0-0 | 2-2 | No Vote | 5-2 | nowrap| 3-3 | 3-0 | 3-1 | colspan="3"| 6-2-0 |- | | align="left"| Nick | - | - | - | - | - | - | | | | | colspan="2" | | colspan="2" | | - | | | | ! colspan="3" rowspan="3"| Jury Vote |- | | align="left"| Hudson | | | | - | - | - | | | | | colspan="2" | | colspan="2" | | - | | | | |- | | align="left"| Max | - | - | - | - | - | - | | | | | colspan="2" | | colspan="2" | | - | | | | |- | | align="left"| Will | | | | | | | - | | | | colspan="2" | | colspan="3" | - | | | | | | | |- | | align="left"| John | | | | | nowrap | | - | | | | colspan="2" | | colspan="3" | - | | nowrap | | colspan="1" | | | |- | | align="left"| Brian | - | - | - | | | | - | | | | colspan="2" | | | | nowrap | - | | colspan="3" | | | |- | | align="left"| Kat | - | - | - | - | - | - | | | | | colspan="2" | | colspan="2" | | | colspan="4" | | | |- | | align="left"| Kyle | - | - | - | - | - | - | | | | | colspan="2" | | colspan="8" | | | |- | | align="left"| Alan | | | | | | | - | | | | | | colspan="9" | | | |- | | align="left"| JT | - | - | - | - | - | - | | | | | colspan="11" | colspan="3" |- | | align="left"| Chili | | | | | | | - | | | colspan="12" | | | |- | | align="left"| Ian | - | - | - | | | | - | | colspan="13" | | | |- | | align="left"| Nathan | | | | - | - | - | | colspan="17" |- | | align="left"| Lorenzo | - | - | - | | | colspan="19" |- | | align="left"| Chris | - | - | - | | colspan="20" |- | | align="left"| Drew | | | | colspan="21" |- | | align="left"| Zac | | | colspan="22" |- | | align="left"| Caleb | | colspan="23" |} * : This castaway lost their right to vote for losing the mentors' test on the Island of the Votes. * : An Extra Vote was used, allowing the user to vote twice at this Tribal Council. * : Due to Reverse & Revoke, John was spared from elimination after Saparua gave up immunity to Kelang. * : An Ejector Seat was used, allowing this castaway to leave Tribal Council before the vote. * : A Hidden Immunity Idol was used, negating all votes against the user. * : Following a deadlock vote, the two tied castaways drew rocks to decide who would leave. Gallery 4. Maluku DVD Cover.png 4. Maluku Immunity Idol.png 4. Maluku Hidden Idol.png 4. Maluku Immunity Necklace.png Kelang Screencap.png Saparua Screencap.png Auraora Screencap.png Kelang Insignia.png Saparua Insignia.png Auraora Insignia.png Kelang.png Saparua.png Auraora.png Category:Seasons